Indecent
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Castiel não aguenta mais o sentimento de culpa e resolve contar aos Winchesters. Primeiro para Sam, pois ele pensou que ele reagiria melhor. Mas quando chega ao pequeno quarto de motel, tem uma grande surpresa... [Música: Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye]


**Indecent.**

Castiel tinha que ver os Winchesters, eles precisavam saber a verdade. Sobre tudo. Que ele estava trabalhando com Crowley, que estava tentando abrir a porta do purgatório e que foi ele que tirou Sam daquela jaula. Ele não conseguia mais esconder isso. A culpa o corroia. Achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas... Se fosse o certo a ser feito, por que estava escondendo?

Observou Dean por alguns dias, lendo seus pensamentos... Ele acha que Sam está diferente. Está preocupado com ele. Castiel também está. Dean não sabe por que seu irmão voltou e muito menos como. Quando ele descobrir, não vai gostar muito da resposta. Não vai gostar de saber que seu melhor amigo o tirou da jaula, para ele ajudar na caça aos alfas. Vai perguntar por que fez isso e por que seu irmão estava diferente. Como se dessa vez ele tivesse uma boa resposta.

Cas não tem certeza da resposta. Não tem mais tanta certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa. Não tem certeza de que suas intenções são tão boas assim. Não tem mais certeza de nada.

Criou coragem e foi até a casa do Bobby para perguntar onde os Winchesters estavam. Ele disse que Dean, provavelmente estava em sua casa, com Lisa e Ben e Sam estava em um motel em Easter, Pensilvânia. Agradeceu a ele, e se teletransportou até o quarto em que Sam estava hospedado.

Ainda tinha receio de contar toda a verdade, então ficou invisível, encarando a sala vazia. Notou uma movimentação no corredor e lá estava ele. Sam Winchester. Usando apenas uma camiseta e uma calça jeans. O caçador andou até a sala e olhou pela janela, parecendo preocupado. Poucos segundos depois, fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Abriu-os e tirou sua camiseta, mostrando seu corpo definido.

Castiel apenas observava o belo moreno fazendo seus exercícios matinais. Não podia negar que não era uma bela cena, porque era. O anjo andou por todo o quarto, vendo se estava vazio, para ter certeza de que ninguém mais iria vê-lo.

O pequeno quarto de motel estava vazio. Castiel respirou fundo e se tornou visível.

- Olá, Sam – Ele disse meio nervoso, olhando nos olhos do Winchester, que parara de fazer seus exercícios.

Sam encostou na parede, encarando Castiel, com um sorriso meio perturbador nos lábios.

- Olá, Clarence – O sorriso em seus lábios finos aumentou, enquanto continuava o encarando fervorosamente.

- Meg? – Castiel perguntou surpreso. Não era o Sam. Não podia ser. O moreno nunca lhe chamara desse jeito.

- Sentiu minha falta? – O demônio disse, andando até o anjo, que o encarava surpreso.

- Como voc-? O Sam continua com a tatuagem anti possessão, como você conseguiu possuí-lo? – Castiel disse olhando para a mesma no peitoral do Winchester.

- Eu aprendi alguns novos truques – Ela sorriu debochado e seus olhos ficaram pretos.

- Que truques?

- Como se eu fosse te contar – Piscou e seus olhos voltaram ao normal – Mas, de qualquer jeito... Você não mudou nada, não é? – Meg se aproximou do anjo, o examinando de cima a baixo, os olhos cheios de luxuria.

- Por que você está no Sam? – Castiel tentou manter sua expressão séria.

- Eu estava de passagem e resolvi fazer uma visitinha – Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- Estou falando sério – Castiel a encarava.

- Ok. Quer saber a verdade? – Ela disse e Castiel confirmou com a cabeça – Eu estou aqui porque sabia que você viria, Cassie.

- Como assim, Meg? – Cas estava confuso.

- Estou sabendo de seus planos com Crowley. Sei o que vocês querem fazer e sei que você não aguentaria muito tempo sem sair correndo para contar para os seus cachorrinhos – Meg olhava fundos nos olhos azuis do moreno, mas ele não demonstrava reação alguma – Então, eu resolvi fazer uma visita para o nosso querido Sam e poder te ver – Ela deu um sorriso de lado.

- É?

- É sim, Clarence. Senti muito a sua falta – Meg se aproximou ainda mais, deixando o rosto de Sam a poucos centímetros do anjo.

- Por que você queria me ver, Meg?

- Eu já disse. Senti sua falta – Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não. Me fale a verdade, você não veio aqui só para me ver – Castiel disse, tentando se focar. O corpo quente de Sam tão perto do seu estava lhe tirando a concentração.

- Claro que sim. Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta também – Ela sorriu e colocou uma mão na nuca de Castiel, que ao sentir as mãos fortes do Winchester, perdeu todo o foco da conversa.

**I've been really tryin', baby**

_(Eu realmente tenho tentado, querido)_

**Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
**_(Tentado reprimir esse sentiment por tanto tempo)_

**And if you feel like I feel, baby  
**_(E você sente o mesmo que eu, querido)_

**Then come on, oh come on**

_(Então venha, venha aqui)_

**Let's get it on, oh baby  
**_(Vamos deixar rolar, querido)_

- Isso foi um arrepio, Castiel? – Meg viu que a expressão séria e concentrada do anjo se fora, então sorriu, aproximando os lábios da orelha de Castiel – Você gosta quando eu faço isso, Clarence? – Ela sussurrou, passeando as fortes mãos de Sam pelo corpo do anjo.

- Não. Pare – Castiel disse se afastando do enorme moreno, que lhe acariciava.

- Está tudo bem, Cas – Meg o olhou com os olhos claros e penetrantes de Sam – O Sammy aqui quer isso tanto quanto eu e sei que você está gostando – Ela sorriu e se aproximou do anjo, puxando-o pela cintura e encarando-o nos olhos.

A respiração de Castiel estava pesada e seu coração mais acelerado. Era tão errado. Tão estranho, mas... Sim. Ele estava gostando. Meg sentiu o corpo forte do anjo, tremer sob as mãos do Winchester e sorriu mais ainda, mostrando as covinhas do moreno.

- E você gosta quando eu faço assim? – Meg sussurrou novamente no ouvido de Castiel com a voz grossa e rouca de Sam, beijando seu pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha em seguida. Recebeu um gemido baixo em resposta e avançou nos lábios macios do anjo.

Ela o beijava com vontade, enquanto tirava seu casaco e o terno, lentamente, provocando-o, sensualmente... Castiel estava enlouquecendo sentindo a língua do Winchester explorando sua boca, suas mãos fortes passeando pelo seu corpo, os gemidos baixos, o suor... Tudo.

**Let's get it on**

_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

**Let's love, baby  
**_(Vamos amar, querido)_

**Let's get it on  
**_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

**Sugar, let's get it on**

_(Docinho, vamos deixar rolar)_

O quarto ficava cada vez mais quente e agora Castiel ajudava o demônio a tirar suas próprias roupas. Meg tirou a calça que Sam usava, ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer branca. Continuou arrancando as peças de roupa do anjo, até despi-lo completamente, liberando sua ereção. Sam ficou duro também com a cena do anjo totalmente entregue a ele, sem medo, sem arrependimento, sem certeza de que era certo. Apenas continuando com os movimentos ritmados com seus lábios macios e quentes colados aos seus.

Castiel não pensava mais, apenas se afundava cada vez mais nessa loucura. Meg o segurou pela cintura, andando até a parte do quarto onde estava a cama, deitando o anjo. Subiu em cima dele, entre suas pernas, ainda beijando-o fervorosamente.

Passeava as mãos fortes do caçador pelo corpo de Castiel, acariciando, apertando, provocando. Deixando o anjo com a respiração acelerada, as mãos suadas e vontade de se aproximar ainda mais do corpo quente do Winchester.

Meg desistiu dos lábios macios de Castiel, explorando seu pescoço alternando entre os lábios e língua, deixando o anjo maluco.

- Você gosta quando eu faço isso, não é Clarence? – Ela sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos, com um sorriso perturbador.

- Hm...

Meg continuou trabalhando em seu pescoço, descendo, em seguida, seus lábios pelo peito do moreno, trilhando caminhos com a sua língua até seu umbigo. Apertava as coxas de Castiel enquanto brincava em sua barriga.

- Oh... Sam... – O anjo gemeu, quando ela desceu até sua virilha e entre as coxas, brincando com sua língua.

- Sam? – Meg parou o que estava fazendo, olhando o anjo nos olhos – Hm... Então você não sente só atração pelo nosso pequeno Sammy, certo? – Ela sorriu maliciosa, soltando uma pequena risada – Não acredito. Tudo bem, Clarence. Vou fazer com que seja maravilhoso, tanto para você, quanto para o Sammy.

**We're all sensitive people**

_(Somos todos pessoas sensíveis)_

**With so much to give  
**_(Com muito à oferecer)_

**Understand me, sugar  
**_(Me entenda, docinho)_

**Since we got to being  
**_(Já que estamos aqui)_

**Let's live  
**_(Vamos viver)_

**I love you  
**_(Eu te amo)_

Cas não conseguiu responder, sentindo a língua quente do moreno invadindo sua boca novamente. O anjo gemia baixo na boca de Sam, enquanto Meg se esfregava nele. Tirou a única peça de roupa que restava no caçador e saiu de cima de Castiel.

- Vem aqui, Cas – Meg disse, piscando para o moreno e sentando-se na beira da cama. Castiel obedeceu.

Meg viu o anjo nu parado na sua frente e mordeu os lábios, puxando Castiel pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. Mordiscava a orelha, lábios e o pescoço do anjo, enquanto passeava as mãos pelas costas fortes de Castiel.

Cas já estava ficando louco com as provocações de Meg e ela pôde ver a luxúria, a vontade, a pressa e o desejo nos olhos azuis brilhantes. O demônio segurou na cintura do anjo, levantando-o um pouco, e introduziu um dedo na entrada apertada do moreno. No início doeu um pouco, mas depois de um momento a dor sumira e Castiel se arrepiava com o contato, achando até um pouco estranho, mas continuou beijando os lábios de Sam, enquanto Meg trabalhava em sua entrada.

Quando percebeu que os gemidos baixos de dor do anjo foram substituídos por de prazer, Meg introduziu mais um dedo, lentamente, querendo provocar o máximo de prazer que conseguisse. Os gemidos baixos de dor surgiram novamente, mas logo foram substituídos e Meg começou alguns movimentos dentro da entrada do anjo.

Retirou os dedos e segurou na cintura do anjo, levantando-o novamente. Castiel avançou nos lábios finos de Sam, sentando-se sobre a enorme ereção do moreno em seguida.

Com sutis movimentos de vai-e-vem, Castiel gemia dentro da boca do moreno.

- Ah... Sam... – Castiel gemeu, sem parar os movimentos, que estavam lhe levando a loucura.

**There's nothing wrong with me**

_(Não há nada errado em eu)_

**Lovin' you, baby no no**

_(Amar você, querido, não não)_

**And givin' yourself to me could never be wrong  
**_(E você se dar para mim, nunca seria errado)_

**If the love is true, oh baby  
**_(Se o amor é verdadeiro, oh querido)_

- Oh, Clarence – Meg gemeu com a voz grossa, rouca – Espera... Eu tive uma ideia.

- Que ideia, Meg? – Cas conseguiu dizer entre os gemidos e sua respiração ofegante.

- Vou trazer o Sam aqui – Ela disse e fechou os olhos, mas antes que Castiel conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, Sam assumiu seu corpo.

Castiel parou de se movimentar no colo do moreno e ficou olhando-o assustado.

- Sam? – Castiel disse, com um pouco de medo da reação do moreno.

- Cas?

- É – Cas deu um sorriso torto.

Ficaram se olhando por um momento. A expressão de Sam era neutra e isso estava perturbando o anjo. Mas, então, Castiel viu um sorriso se formar no rosto do moreno, mostrando suas duas covinhas. Sam levou uma mão até a nuca de Castiel, puxando-o lentamente até alcançar seus lábios. Começando um beijo lento, quente e apaixonante.

**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful**

_(Você não sabe quão doce e maravilhosa)_

**Life can be  
**_(A vida pode ser)_

**I'm asking you baby  
**_(Estou te pedindo, querido)_

**To get it on with me  
**_(Deixe rolar comigo)_

Cas sentiu o alivio e a felicidade lhe invadindo. Ficou com medo da reação do Winchester, mas ao saber que o caçador sentia o mesmo, tudo parecia perfeito. O anjo voltou a rebolar no colo do moreno, enquanto este dava pequenas mordidas nos ombros, pescoço e lábios de Castiel, levando-o à loucura.

Sam estava quase chegando ao seu ápice, assim como Castiel. Após alguns minutos de beijos intensos e gemidos roucos, os dois se derramaram quase ao mesmo tempo. O rapaz e o anjo estavam ofegantes e com sorrisos bobos nos rostos vermelhos.

Castiel olhava fundo nos olhos verde-azulados de Sam. Segurou o rosto do Winchester e depositou um beijo leve. Foi breve e muito, muito doce. Então, o anjo saiu de cima do moreno e se deitou na cama, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo havia realmente acontecido.

**I ain't gonna worry  
**_(Não vou me preocupar)_

**I ain't gonna push  
**_(Não vou pressionar)_

**I won't push you baby  
**_(Não vou te pressionar, querido)_

**So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby**

_(Então venha, venha, venha, venha, venha aqui querido)_

**Stop beatin' 'round the bush  
**_(Pare de me enrolar)_

Sam deitou ao seu lado, ofegante e com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Cas? – O caçador chamou pelo anjo.

- O que foi, Sam?

- E agora?

- Eu não sei – Castiel admitiu.

Os dois riram em silêncio e viraram seus rostos para se encararem.

- Acho que agora eu estou com vergonha – Castiel disse inocentemente, com um sorriso fofo.

- Eu também – Sam disse e Cas abaixou os olhos, fugindo de seu olhar – Mas... – Sam levantou o rosto de Castiel com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o olhar para si – Não fique assim. Não é por sua causa. É só que eu não acredito que eu nunca admiti meus sentimentos por você – Sam pensou em como ele era antes da jaula com Lúcifer e Miguel.

**Let's get it on**

_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

**Let's get it on  
**_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

**You know what I'm talkin' about  
**_(Você sabe do que estou falando)_

**Come on baby, hey hey  
**_(Venha querido, hey hey)_

**Let your love come out  
**_(Deixe seu amor sair)_

**If you believe in love  
**_(Se você acredita no amor)_

**Let's get it on  
**_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

**Let's get it on, baby**

_(Vamos deixar rolar, querido)_

**This minute, oh yeah  
**_(Nesse minute, oh é)_

**Let's get it on**

_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

**Please get it on  
**_(Por favor deixe rolar)_

Castiel pareceu surpreso e um pequeno e sincero sorriso de formou no canto de seus lábios.

- Sabe, Cas... Você sempre esteve lá por nós. Por mim. Sou muito grato por isso.

- Não foi nada, eu... – Castiel começou a dizer.

- Eu acho que te amo – Sam o interrompeu. Mesmo não podendo sentir nada desde que saíra da jaula, Sam sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

- Eu também te amo – Castiel disse.

**Hey, hey**

_(Ei, ei)_

**You give me good feelings, so good**

_(Você me faz sentir coisas boas, tão boas)_

**Nothin' wrong with love**

_(Não há nada de errado em amar)_

**If you want to love me**

_(Se você apenas me amar)_

**Just let yourself go  
**_(Apenas se entregue)_

**Oh, baby**

_(Oh, querido)_

**Let's get it on**

_(Vamos deixar rolar)_

Os olhos de Sam se fecharam por alguns segundos e quando abriram estavam pretos. Meg estava de volta. Ela se levantou com um sorriso perturbador e ficou encarando Castiel.

- Meg, saia do Sam agora! – Castiel gritou, se levantando também.

- Não vou sair, Clarence – Meg cruzou os braços.

- Você vai sair por bem ou por mal – Cas se aproximou de Sam, esticando o braço para matar o demônio, mas antes que pudesse tocar no moreno, uma fumaça preta e espessa saiu pela boca do caçador.

Sam desmaiou, mas antes que seu corpo tocasse o chão, Cas o pegou e o deitou na cama, observando-o. O Winchester acordou e sorriu ao ver o rosto de seu anjo.

- Você a matou? – Sam perguntou.

- Não. Ela fugiu antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo – O anjo sorriu e fez um carinho nos cabelos macios do caçador.

- Cuidamos dela depois – Sam sorriu – Teremos que fazer algo mais perigoso antes.

- O quê? – Castiel perguntou curioso e confuso.

- Contar pro meu irmão – Sam disse e os dois riram.

Se beijaram, e ficaram deitados, abraçados pelo resto da tarde. Felizes, enquanto a vida lhes permitisse ser.

**FIM.**


End file.
